


Burn Out

by iswyn



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iswyn/pseuds/iswyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year together, Loki tells Tony he wants something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plumadesatada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumadesatada/gifts).



> So this is a bizarrely late birthday present for my darling wife, Plumadesatada. It's based on the time many moons ago when she told me that she didn't want to write smut with me anymore. Needless to say, it worked out for her pretty similarly to how it will for Loki.
> 
> This has had no beta reading because AgentRomvnoff is on vacation and I don't ask people to beta their own birthday presents, even when they're really late ones. Thanks Usedupshiver for reading it and telling me it didn't stink!

“What the hell do you mean, _you’re tired of it_?” Tony was pretty sure his voice conveyed the horror he felt. In case it didn’t, he followed up. “You _can’t_ be tired of it! We’ve only been together for a year!”

Loki just shrugged non-commitally. “I don’t know, Anthony. It’s just… boring.”

Tony sat down hard on the end of the bed, and it creaked a protest under his sudden weight. That couldn’t be it. One perfect, beautiful year, and it was over?

He had never imagined that of all people, Loki of Asgard was going to become a necessity in his life.

Everyone knew how they had met, of course. A couple of fights, an impromptu claim of ownership, a performance issues joke, and a giant window.

When Thor had brought his brother down to ‘repay the people of Midgard and be rehabilitated’, Tony hadn’t spent much thought on it. He was cute, but completely out of his mind; just the kind of guy Pepper kept telling him he needed to stay the hell away from. He was trying to listen to her and be good.

Last time he’d caved and gone out with one of those irresistible bad boys, it had resulted in a naked arrest in central park. There might have been something about a police horse. The memories of the whole night were a little blurry. It didn’t seem to happen with women. Of course, he was attracted to an entirely different kind of woman.

Then one afternoon, in standard Tony style, he’d been making lives more difficult. He had taken Barton’s quiver and hidden it on the roof. Sitting there in his lab watching Barton search madly for his missing baby and giggling in evil glee, he didn’t hear the footsteps behind him.

“Not bad, Stark. Not bad at all.” Loki’s smooth voice came from behind him.

He grabbed his chest and spun around, gasping for air for a moment before he could respond. Damned reduced lung capacity. “What… the fuck…” Even when he tried for the words, he gasped pathetically for air.

Loki cocked his head and put a hand on Tony’s shoulder, and suddenly his lungs drew a deep breath. “I was just saying it wasn’t a bad idea. I’d have hidden each arrow separately, so that he’d be looking for days, but this is certainly amusing in its own right.”

He motioned toward the screen as Clint finally found the quiver sitting in the middle of the helicopter pad and flipped off the closest camera.

Tony blinked, brain suddenly on the verge of—“You’re the one who put the salt in the coffee grounds!”

Grinning wickedly, Loki gave a flourishing bow. “Indeed.”

“But you drank the coffee! Everyone thought it was Romanov, in retaliation for that… erm, _inappropriate_ comment.” Tony looked around nervously, having learned his lesson on talking about Natasha when he didn’t _think_ she was in the room.

Loki rolled his eyes. “How much you have to learn about being a good trickster, dear boy. The follow through is the heart of not being caught. If the prank hurts you as much as anyone, why would they suspect you?”

Tony sat on the stool in front of his desk, mouth hanging open in awe. The man was a genius. No, a god. The trickster god. No fucking wonder they called him that.

Thus began the whirlwind romance of Tony and the god of lies.

Three weeks later found them rushing to hide in Tony’s quarters, when the Captain found his newly bedazzled shield. Until he found a way to unstick the superglued rhinestones, he’d be spending a lot of time explaining.

He was… unimpressed.

The two of them fell against the door giggling hysterically together, their weight holding it closed as the Captain banged on the outside.

“Tony? This isn’t funny Tony,” the Captain insisted while they laughed. “How do I get this off? What if I have to go on a call?”

“Then they’ll know what a badass you are, Cap. It’s, um, it’s a good thing.” Even if Cap were that stupid, Tony was well aware that his tone of voice gave away his amusement. Loki gave him a mildly disappointed look of reprove, but that quickly burst into laughter again when there was a thud against the door.

“I’m not so out of touch that I don’t know what pimp means, Tony.” There was a rhythmic thumping that could only be the Captain banging his head against the door, followed by a sigh. “Please?”

Tony bit his lip, actually starting to feel just the tiniest bit bad about the whole thing, and heard a sigh beside him. That was followed by a snap of Loki’s fingers and a shower of tiny ‘ping’ sounds outside, the rain of rhinestones hitting the floor.

“Thank yo—” Steve began, but was cut off by Loki’s slightly irritated voice.

“Perhaps next time,” he said more sharply than usual, “you won’t be so quick to criticize what your teammates have to offer, Captain.”

The Captain sounded surprised when he answered. “I’ve never questioned your abilities, Loki.”

“I’m not talking about _my_ abilities,” Loki growled. “Jarvis, please shut down the communications with this room.”

“Of course, Master Loki,” Jarvis immediately agreed, and the only sound that followed was the vague mechanical zip of a speaker being turned off.

Tony, meanwhile, was just staring at Loki.

“What?” Loki asked defensively. “He had it coming.”

“Did you just punish Steve for calling me useless without my suit?” Tony asked, stunned.

Loki started to shrug, then thought better of it. Instead, he reached over, grabbed Tony’s face in both hands, and shoved their lips together.

Before Tony even knew what was happening, they were having sex. And not just the once. The next day too, and the next week, and month. They were having every kind of sex Tony had ever imagined, in every position Tony had ever considered, in every single spot they could think of. It was like a game of dirty Clue.

Tony on Loki, missionary, on the couch.

Loki and Tony, standing up, in the communal kitchen. (Bruce had been unimpressed.)

Loki on Tony, doggie style, on Thor’s bed. (Loki had liked that one a lot.)

Over the course of a year, they had so much sex that Tony spent half his time chafed and wondering if Loki was going to kill him accidentally.

And suddenly, with Tony’s wrists still bruised from their new game the night before, Loki was… leaving him. He was boring.

“Oh, you don’t have to look so dramatic about it,” Loki chastised. “It isn’t as though you were expecting children or something.”

It was true. Tony hadn’t ever planned to have children. It would have been an immense injustice to any child, having a giant child for a father. But he wasn’t going to admit that _now_.

“We could have adopted children,” he said petulantly.

Loki quirked that infernal eyebrow of his. “Do you want to adopt children?”

“That’s beside the point!” he insisted.

“Then what is the point? If you actually want to adopt children, I’m certain you could.” Loki made it sound like they were talking about ordering a pizza.

Completely losing his cool, Tony hopped up from the bed. He stalked over to where Loki was standing and poked him in the chest, which was definitely not a good idea. He was beyond that, though. He was hurt, and he needed Loki to stop being so goddamned cool and collected over it.

They were good together, goddammit!

“I don’t give a damn about kids and you know it. It’s not about kids. It’s about us. Why are you doing this?” That sounded whiny even to him, but more than anything, he wanted a reason.

No, that wasn’t true. He wanted Loki to stay more than anything. But that wasn’t his choice.

Loki shrugged. “I told you. I’m bored. Stars, Tony, is it really that important to you? I’ll find someone else for you to sleep—” his voice cut off and his head cocked to one side. “I take it back. I won’t find someone else. Why can’t you just live without the sex?”

Blinking, Tony realized that maybe they weren’t communicating fully. “Wait.” He walked back over and sat down on the bed. “Tell me again what’s wrong?”

“I’m bored of sex, Stark,” Loki’s voice bordered on exasperated, as though they had been having the conversation for hours and not minutes. “We’ve had it every which way, and I don’t want to do it anymore.”

Tony’s heart rate was slowing. “You’re not leaving.”

“Leaving? Why would I be leaving? Where would I go?” Loki’s exasperation morphed into confusion.

Tony let his body fall back on the bed. “You’re not leaving me, you giant ass. You’re saying you don’t want the sex, not that you don’t want me.”

“Wha—of course that’s what I’m saying. You’re the best partner I’ve ever had. Why would I give that up just because I’m tired of sex?” Loki’s tone of voice added a silent ‘you idiot’ on top of the rest.

Tony flipped onto his side and ran a hand back and forth over the bedspread. “But you don’t want me sleeping with anyone else, huh?”

Emerald green eyes narrowed on him.

“I’m a guy with needs, you know,” Tony half-joked, continuing to pet the bed. He was trying to convince Loki that he was wrong and they both knew it. “You’re always talking about how young I am. Is that it? You just can’t keep me satisfied?”

“Is this another performance issues joke, mortal?” Loki’s “kneel” voice was in full effect, and it made Tony shiver.

Damn, that was sexy.

Wait. There was more than annoyance in those eyes.

Two could play that game.

Tony shrugged. “I’m just saying that I’ll be your partner for as long as you want. I’m all yours, baby. But I need the D. So if you’re not providing…”

At first he tried to keep the smile off his face, but he was pretty sure that wasn’t going to happen, so instead he tried to make it as lascivious as possible.

“Are you suggesting that I find you a lover?” Loki’s voice was astonished, and maybe a little impressed.

Tony shrugged half-heartedly, “I dunno. Do I need a new one?”

Loki’s eyes were slitted, his posture tense. Every line in his body read angry, and if Tony had a better sense of self-preservation, he’d have been backtracking. Well, that and if he hadn’t known Loki so damned well.

_If the prank hurts you as much as anyone_ , he’d said a year earlier.

Tony sighed, rolled onto his back once more, and reached slowly down toward his zipper. “I mean, I hear you Loki. I really do.”

Unzipping his pants, he lifted his hips so that he could push them down, then kicked them onto the floor. He proceeded to slowly undo every button on his shirt while giving Loki a running commentary on his ‘understanding’ the situation.

“I mean, we’ve had sex all over the tower: here, the bathroom, the kitchen, the lab, Thor’s bedroom. And we’ve fucking done it every way possible, haven’t we?” He grinned at Loki and licked his lips, pulling his shirt off and tossing it in the direction his pants had gone.

Down to just the boxers, so time to go as slow as possible. He slipped his thumbs under the waistband and tugged until they were low on his hips. They did nothing to hide his growing erection, but that wasn’t the point.

“I think my favorite was that time you tied me to Thor’s headboard and fucked me so hard it cracked,” he groaned out, starting to lose control of his voice. “When he got back from Asgard, he asked if we’d had a fight in the tower.”

“And you said ‘only with Loki’s libido’,” Loki sounded more than a little breathless. “He never looked at that bed the same way again.”

He couldn’t look at Loki or the game would be over. It was over already, really, they were just prolonging things by pretending that they didn’t know. Slipping his right hand down into his boxers, he pumped his cock a few times. A whimper bubbled up inside his throat, and instead of trying to bite it back as he normally would, he set it free.

“It won’t be the same without you, Babe,” Tony panted out between slow strokes. “But if you don’t wanna fuck anymore, I completely respect that decision.”

“I suppose I should leave you to it, then,” Loki’s voice was even softer than before, full of forced indifference.

On the next down-stroke, Tony slid his hand up and pushed the silk aside, exposing his cock to the frigid bedroom air.

“So, since you’re going to be seeing a lot of them,” Tony interrupted Loki’s attempt at escape, “would you prefer if I found a female replacement, or a male one?”

“You… what?” The tone was mostly distraction, so Tony was sure he hadn’t processed the words yet. “ _You what_?”

There it was.

“Replacement,” Tony reminded him, continuing to stroke himself. “I mean, another guy may not compare favorably, but I’m not replacing you with a piece of plastic. Fuck, you think I should get myself a blond?”

“You…” Loki broke off without finishing a thought, which probably meant Tony was in quite a lot of trouble. He was left with a choice: make it better, or make it worse?

Oh who was he kidding? He was Tony-fucking-Stark. Better was a fake choice, he never picked it.

“Mhmm,” he nodded, and then let out a little moan, as though to accompany his thoughts. “Maybe blue eyes. I like blue eyes.”

“In that case, might I suggest the Captain?” Loki’s voice was taught. “Or are you suggesting that you would actually like to have a go at Thor? Because you’re more than welcome to—”

Frowning, Tony stopped stroking and looked up at him. “Jesus, babe, way to kill the mood. Have I not mentioned before that those two names are the absolute fucking opposite of sexy?”

Loki was standing over the bed, his posture stuck somewhere between longing to join Tony and longing to strangle Tony. At least neither involved leaving.

They had arrived at the point where pride interfered. Neither wanted to admit that it was a joke. They were so used to someone else being the person to break that they didn’t quite know how to back down when it wasn’t going to happen.

So Tony decided not to.

“Fuck this.”

He stood up, threw his arms around Loki’s neck, and used his entire body weight to push Loki onto the bed. They both knew he couldn’t have done it if Loki hadn’t allowed it, but that wasn’t the point.

Climbing Loki’s prone form, he shoved his hands up under the t-shirt he was wearing—one of Tony’s, in fact—and rucked it up until he could see the smooth expanse of skin beneath. Since Tony could rarely stop his mouth from running, and that could very much backfire on him in this case, he decided to occupy it. He kissed Loki’s chest lightly, and when he wasn’t pushed away, he followed up with more kisses. Every inch of Loki’s chest was marked as Tony’s.

When he reached the spot where the flat planes of stomach muscles reached down into pants, he spared a glance up at Loki’s face and found him watching intently, one corner of his mouth turned up. Well if that wasn’t permission from Loki, then what was?

Tony slid his fingers under the waistband of the sweatpants and pulled them down over Loki’s hips. Commando, as always, Loki’s cock sprung free of its cloth confinement and almost smacked Tony in the face. Bored of sex, his ass.

So he decided to _press the matter_.

He leaned in and swallowed Loki down in one go.

You learn a lot about a person’s preferences when you’ve been having sex with them for a year. At least, you do when they’re as demanding as Loki. So Tony grabbed his lover’s hands and threaded them into his hair, giving implicit permission to take instead of just receiving.

Loki liked to take. Wordlessly, he accepted the offering. Taking a firm grip, he thrust up into Tony’s mouth.

As much as Tony knew what Loki wanted, the reverse was true as well. And Loki was always surprisingly eager to please, so he started to talk. Tony loved his voice, obviously, but the way he could talk dirty was incredible. There had been times Tony was sure that the silvered words alone were what had gotten him off.

“Oh you like that, don’t you, _Man of Iron_?” The way Loki’s lips wrapped around the appellation made the title itself seem dirty. Next time Loki called him that over the radio, even if it was in the middle of a fight, he was going to be hard pressed not to be distracted. “You do love having your mouth stuffed full of my cock, don’t you? What do you think your friends would say if they could see you now? They’d enjoy seeing you shut up for a change, certainly.”

“Mmmm,” Tony nodded and he sunk all the way down on Loki’s cock, agreeing. Pulling off for a moment, he countered, “Not sure they’d be too happy about seeing us naked, though.”

Loki laughed at that, and then pushed Tony back down on him. “Fair enough. They don’t know what they’re missing. Those beautiful lips wrapped around me—you could be a work of art, my Stark.”

For a few moments, the only noises in the room were the wet slide of Tony’s lips being pushed down onto Loki, and his continuing struggle to breathe enough between strokes. Loki had a way of giving him just enough time to breathe, but no more. He had to focus hard on the task at hand if he didn’t want to lose his rhythm and choke.

It didn’t help when Loki tried to distract him by holding a conversation. “I can’t believe you thought that nonsense was true, for even a minute. I need to break you of that.”

Tony raised an eyebrow in question, though he had an idea of what Loki meant.

“I simply cannot imagine why you believe I would let this go.” He punctuated the sentence by thrusting as he pulled Tony’s head down. He did love to pull Tony’s hair. Or maybe he just knew that Tony loved it. “You are mine forever, Stark. There will be no other lover. No blonde-haired blue-eyed trollop for you to take out your perversions on. They are mine, one and all.”

Tony grinned around his mouthful of cock. He knew that. Well, it had taken him a moment to remember it, but he knew it.

“Off,” Loki seemed to change his mind suddenly, pulling Tony’s head up. Tony didn’t even have time to wonder why, though, as he continued, “I want you riding me in thirty seconds, so I hope you can ready yourself quickly.”

Tony pulled himself up to his knees as fast as he could without faceplanting, and started to move off Loki in order to get his boxers off. Loki wasn’t having that, though. He took a handful of the red silk, and it seemed to unravel around him.

Tony pouted. “Those were my—”

“Favorite boxers, yes,” Loki dismissed. “Twenty-five seconds.”

“Do I at least get—” before Tony managed to finish the sentence, Loki rolled his eyes and forced his own hand behind him. When Loki pressed the first finger in accompanied by one of his own, the way was well prepared. Thank fuck for magic. Or thank magic for fucking. Something.

“I really should deduct time, since I’m being forced to help,” Loki pouted at him, only slightly serious.

Tony shrugged. “Fifteen seconds?”

Loki opened his mouth to protest, to insist that he hadn’t meant it, but Tony was already forcing their hands out of the way, pressing himself down onto Loki’s waiting cock. It burned in a way that it usually didn’t, but it was nothing Tony couldn’t handle, and it was temporary.

More importantly than the pain…

“I don’t need a lot of honesty from you, Babe, you know that right?” Tony asked, as he finished sliding himself down to meet Loki’s hips.

“Ye-yes,” Loki agreed breathlessly.

Tony pulled himself up slowly, and the slammed his ass back down again. Loki’s moan was more than worth the twinge of pain. Actually, the twinge of pain was worth itself. Never let it be said Tony was anything but a masochist.

“Then you’ll know that I’m serious when I say this,” Tony growled, once again putting all his weight into the down stroke, taking all of Loki in a fraction of a second. “Never fucking threaten to leave me.”

“I wasn’t—”

Grabbing Loki’s hands and holding them above his head, Tony started bouncing up and down on Loki’s cock. He pressed his face down close to his lover’s, so that he could feel Loki’s stuttering breath, see the tiny dawning of guilt in his eyes.

“Tell me I’m an asshole. Tell me you’re gonna take over the world after all. Tell me the goddamned suit is ugly.” Tony didn’t break either eye contact or rhythm, squeezing Loki’s hands tightly. “But never threaten to leave me again.”

In a fraction of a second, their positions had been reversed. Tony had the vague notion of Loki’s hands slipping out to grasp his, his weight thrown into rolling them over until he was on his back, but it happened so fast that he was worried he might have whiplash. His head certainly slammed back against the bed when he hit it.

Loki just held him there like that for a moment, staring into his eyes. Their hands twined together above their heads, faces so close they were sharing a single breath, Loki seated firmly inside him.

Then he nodded.

“On one condition, I agree.” As he spoke, he started moving again, slowly, inching his way out of Tony and then back in again.

“What condition?” Tony inquired, suspicious.

“You give me the same,” was Loki’s immediate answer. His strokes started to speed, taking Tony’s breath away. “No leaving, ever. No matter what.”

As though already assured of the answer he wanted, he sped even more, until Tony could feel himself start to shake apart inside.

“Yes,” he managed to gasp out before a moan overtook his vocal cords. “Lo-lo-loki! Oh gods, Loki… you… please?”

Loki grinned at him. “Please?”

“T-touch me. Please,” Tony begged without a single thought of his pride. Loki complied equally quickly, taking a firm grip on Tony’s cock and squeezing lightly, and all rational thought was gone. All Tony could do was react. “Fuck! Yes… please… fuck!”

Loki continued to stroke him as he arched up and spilled across his own chest, until overstimulation prompted him to try to bat the god’s hand away. Try being the operative word in that sentence.

“Perhaps we should keep going, see if I can bring you back to life and add to the mess you’ve made. What do you think?” Absently stroking Tony’s cock again, Loki grinned lazily down at him. “After all, you’ve finished quite prematurely.”

“I have not, you m—”

Loki put a finger to his lips. “Wrap your legs around me, Anthony, and put your hands on my shoulders. You know the word to make me stop.”

Tony nodded nervously. He both loved when Loki did things like this, and was terrified. He wrapped his legs tightly around Loki’s hips, crossing them at the ankles. It was briefly uncomfortable when ankle bones met and rubbed against each other, but Tony was quickly distracted when Loki started moving again.

Maybe moving was the wrong word. Analogies about jackhammers came to mind, but were immediately swept away by the pure overwhelming sensation. It was that feeling of his stomach dropping when he was on a rollercoaster that had just started its downward trajectory, but it didn’t stop after a second.

After a moment, he realized that the incoherent whining noise permeating the room was his own vocal cords. He tried, failing utterly, to quiet himself. Loki pushed his way in again and again, moving faster than any rhythm Tony could hope to follow, so he tightened his legs around those perfect hips and held on for the ride. And the jackhammer analogy turned into a rodeo analogy.

Loki the bucking bronco. 

Tony felt his teeth rattling together and he was pretty sure that his face was wet. Not with tears, of course. It was an automatic physiological response to the physical stress, or something like that. It wasn’t that the whole situation was perfect, and that Loki was being the overwhelming force that Tony wanted forever in his life.

With one last bruising thrust, Tony could have sworn he felt Loki swell and fill him, even knowing that such a thing wasn’t possible. Once again, their faces were left inches from each other, eyes meeting, noses almost touching.

Loki’s eyes searched his for a moment, something resembling concern in them, then he grinned his biggest mindfuck grin.

“You’re right, of course,” he said in a tone that would have been conversational had he not been breathless. “Fucking you could never really be boring. And since you agreed, we’ll have forever to find out for sure.”

“Wait, I di—”

“Ah, ah, ah, Stark, no backing out now. _Forever_.” Loki pulled out, and even that sensation made Tony whimper incoherently, breaking off any attempt at speech. “A fact we can discuss tomorrow. Maybe. After I fuck you again.”

“Again?” Tony couldn’t mask the worry in his voice. His ass felt like it was never going to be ready again. He was pretty sure everything below the waist was in the process of going numb.

“Again,” Loki confirmed. “And again, and again. Then we’ll see if you’re up for another serious talk about relationships.”

Tony didn’t even try to talk for a moment, just stared up at Loki in wonder.

Son of a bitch.

That sneaky motherfucking son of a bitch.

“You planned this whole fucking thing,” he said, but the end turned into a yawn that sounded more like ‘ho fuhhuh huh’, and Loki just laughed at him.

“Trickster, Love,” he whispered in Tony’s ear as he felt his eyes slide closed. “You should always expect me to move things along by way of lies and obfuscation.”

“Mmmmh,” Anthony tried to answer, and while he was sure Loki knew exactly what he wanted to say, he was also sure that Loki would only ever give what he wanted to give. It was part of the beauty of Loki. He would never give too much and get offended that Tony wasn’t reciprocating.

Of course, they’d just achieved a point where Tony was willing to call for the jet and head off to Vegas. He wondered if Loki would mock even that. Probably call Tony his wife, or something like that.

He heard Loki chuckle as he drifted off to sleep. “Oh Love, just wait until you see what I have in store for a wedding…”

He dreamed of chasing Loki forever, and it was a good dream.


End file.
